Episode 2139 (5th December 1996)
Plot Viv comes downstairs in tears. It is Kelly's 16th birthday today and she is upset as the reality of the situation hits her. She apologises to Alan for everything and offers to pay for the broken window. Tina tells Mandy that she shouldn't worry about the fact that Dave has got married and she should look upon Dave as a challenge now. Vic gives Kelly her birthday present and she starts to cry. She is being harsh towards Viv. Vic is actually quite loyal to Viv and assures the girls that Viv still loves them. He even hopes that they can sort things out between them. Tina tries to talk to Steve about Frank hassling her. He is not sympathetic and is more concerned about the fact that owning Emmerdale Farm is costing him a fortune. He has come up to Home Farm to persuade Frank to buy it. Dave has decorated the tearoom for the wedding tea. Kathy is going to talk to Jack and Sarah about buying Annie's cottage. She wants to give Alice a stable home as soon as possible. Steve is anxious when Frank decides to hold out for a while longer before buying Emmerdale. He wants the price lowered. Steve tries to insist that Frank buys quickly, although he cannot say why. He has underestimated Frank. Tina interrupts Frank and tells him about Dave marrying Kathy. She wants to be the one who tells Kim, but Frank wants that pleasure. Marlon signs for all the new goods for the shop. Zak and Butch want to keep half the stuff for themselves. Viv hasn't even got Kelly a birthday present. She was going to give her cash, but doesn't want it to look like it is a bribe. Alan tells Eric to mind his own business when he asks what life is like behind the scenes at The Woolpack. Steve is still confident that Frank will not find out that he is the mystery buyer of Emmerdale Farm. The shop owner returns. Zak and Marlon trade insults with him, but the smiles are wiped from their faces when he brings 3 heavies with him - Raymond, Billy and Razor. Zak tells the heavies that he was bare knuckle champion of the Dales, but then worries that they will think he is tougher than he is, so he backs off. Marlon just surrenders immediately and they are all thrown out. Butch thinks he has been clever by stealing the remote control from one of the televisions. Marlon has gone one better by grabbing the key to the back door. Jan is telling Sarah how betrayed she feels by Dave when Kathy drives up. She has come to make sure that Jan and Ned will be coming to the wedding celebration that evening. Jan is nasty to her. Kim arrives back from London. She is pleased to see James. Frank revels in telling her that nothing has happened while she has been away, although he and Tina share a look about the marriage. Frank cannot wait to tell her. Kathy offers Jack and Sarah £55,000 for Annie's cottage. Jack reluctantly has to turn her down. The Dingles are left with all the stock from the shop. Zak tries to think of a plan, but just decides to go down the Woolpack instead. Viv tries to give Kelly her birthday present, but Kelly wants nothing to do with her. She is sticking by Vic. Kathy explains to Alice that they need a bigger place to live. Eric teases Dave about not having a job. Dave offers to work in the wine bar for free to prove that he can do it. Zak is making jibes at Terry about Viv. Terry threatens to bar him. Viv offers to help behind the bar while Alan goes off to wish Kathy all the best. Tina is still moaning about Frank's pressure on her to become the next Mrs Tate. Mandy does not think that this is anything to moan about. Zak gets talking to the new vicar, Ashley, who informs him that Reverend Burns has been transferred to Manchester. Zak mentions that the Dingles need somewhere to carry out their charity work for the orphans of the Parish. Ashley is taken in and recommends the village hall. Zak is pleased with himself. Frank is taking Kim out, supposedly to a charity do. Kathy and Dave's wedding party is underway. Ned turns up without Jan. Linda makes a bitchy comment to Kathy about the number of times she has been married. Eric agrees to let Dave run the wine bar while he is away. Vic is playing Cluedo with the girls. They are not enjoying it until Tom turns up with presents and drink. Dave makes a speech thanking Kathy for standing by him throughout the worst times in his life. Just as he is announcing that Kathy is his wife, Frank brings Kim into the wine bar and she overhears. Frank relishes the moment that Kim realises she has lost Dave. Cast Regular cast *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Sophie Wright - Jane Cameron *James Tate - Elliot Suckley (uncredited) *Kim Tate - Claire King *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Tom Bainbridge - Jeremy Turner-Welch *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys *The Rev Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade Guest cast *Jeff Longman - Chris Darwin Locations *Holdgate Farm - Yard *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Living room/kitchen and exterior *Home Farm - Grounds, yard and office *The Old School Tearooms - Tearoom *Vacant shop interior *Unknown road *Emmerdale Farm - Yard *Main Street Notes *First appearance of Ashley Thomas. Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes